Almanaccare
by Camaleao
Summary: Resposta a Semana de Drabbles de Beyblade. Majestics centered. Chá, Tempestade, Beijos romanos, Poesia, Força, Inalcançável e balão. Alguns drabbles contem Enrique/Oliver. COMPLETO
1. Chá

Bem vindos ao desafio de drabbles de beyblade!

Dia 01: Chá.

Enrique/Oliver, sem spoilers.

Have fun!

* * *

Ouço o barulho do celular atrás de mim enquanto coloco a chaleira no fogo.

Primeiro as ervas, depois a água.

"_Aquela garota é bonita, mas não me deixa em paz, sabe?"_

Enrique coloca o aparelho de volta no bolso e não deixo de notar as mãos bonitas apoiadas sobre a toalha branca por entre as xícaras de porcelana.

Abro um meio sorriso enquanto o aroma se espalha. Não vou admitir para ele que essas fãs me incomodam.

"_Oliver, você podia chamar o criado para fazer o chá. Eu não vou me importar, sabe?" _

Eu sei. De todos nós ele é o único que não aproveita plenamente alguns privilégios – mas não se incomoda como o estilo de vida do resto do time.

"_Dei folga a todos eles esta tarde."_

"_Oh, é mesmo?" _ Vejo surgir o sorriso em seus olhos semicerrados, aquele cheio de intenções e significado.

Me curvo sobre ele e deixo minhas mãos passearem pelo cabelo dourado . Nossos olhos se encontram por alguns instantes, então planto um beijo suave em seus lábios rosados.

"_Oui."_

Sentindo o cheio de seu perfume, desejo que o chá demore bastante para ficar pronto.

* * *

Fazia tempo que queria escrever algo com os Majestics. Essa é a oportunidade perfeita de dedicar a eles algumas linhas. :)  
Falhei miseravelmente em manter o texto resumido a 100 palavras em todos os drabbles, mas espero que esses deslizes possam ser perdoados.

**Camaleao**


	2. Tempestade

Dia 02: Tempestade.

Sem avisos.

Have fun!

* * *

Do lado de fora das janelas de pedra maciça, o vento curvava as arvores e arrancava as rosas do jardim, criando pequenos redemoinhos de pétalas no céu escuro.

"Pelo jeito teremos que cancelar o jogo de tênis. Vai cair uma tempestade lá fora." Disse Enrique.

"Ah, não diga. Como foi que você descobriu isso, gênio?"

Johnny ficava irritado quando não podia fazer o que queria. Fechou a cara e se perguntou por que Robert não mandava construir uma quadra coberta, afinal.

"Parem com isso." Interrompeu o anfitrião, sentando-se em frente a um jogo inacabado de xadrez que começara horas atrás, antes dos outros chegarem. "Me acompanha, Oliver?"

"Claro." Sentou-se frente ao alemão, enquanto Johnny repetidamente fazia movimentos com sua raquete no meio da sala. Do lado de fora, o barulho de chuva parecia inundar o mundo todo. "Ei, vocês sabiam disso? Ouvi dizer que em Netuno ao invés de chover água, chove diamantes." Disse o francês.

"Ah, não é muito diferente da caixa de joias da mãe do Johnny!" o loiro abriu um meio sorriso maldoso.

"O que?!"

"Na ultima festa na mansão do Oliver ela estava tão carregada de pedras que parecia um lustre."

Robert olhou para o lado e encontrou os olhos ferozes do gladiador de Glasgow sobre si. Não pode deixar de achar certa graça no rosto vermelho e bravo.

"Você vai permitir isso?! Vai permitir que ele insulte a minha família sob o seu teto, desse jeito?!"

O capitão manteve-se calmo. Moveu uma peça em seu jogo antes de encarar o ruivo novamente.

"Enrique não disse nenhuma inverdade , Johnny."

"Eh isso, já chega!" apontou a raquete em sua mão bem próxima ao nariz do loiro. "Não vou ficar aqui sendo humilhado!"

"La vamos nós." Oliver disse sem tirar os olhos do tabuleiro.

"Acho bom que tenha trazido a Amphilyon, seu Casanova irritante! Vamos resolver isso agora, um contra um! A Samalyon vai te ensinar um pouco de boas maneiras!"

"Quando quiser, _cabeça vermelha_."

Do lado de fora caia uma tempestade. Em poucos instantes, na cuia das masmorras começaria mais uma.

* * *

A ideia de provocar o Johnny não me saia da mente. _And I'm not even sorry_. XD

**Camaleao**


	3. Beijos romanos

Dia 03: Beijos romanos.

Enrique/Oliver, lime.

Have fun!

* * *

Acontecera três vezes. Três beijos romanos.

Da primeira vez, o _osculum. _

Casual. Amistoso.

"_Te vejo amanhã na cuia!"_

Da segunda vez, quase um ano depois, o _basium._

Bem conhecido pelos lábios do italiano, mas dessa vez completamente diferente.

Impulsivo. Impensado.

Melhor.

Os lábios se colaram e Oliver nem mesmo fechou os olhos, surpreso.

"_Desde quando?"_

"_Desde que coloquei os olhos em você."_

E então o _suavium._

Intenso.

Sentimento transbordante enquanto um corpo dança sobre outro.

Oliver chama seu nome por entre os gemidos entrecortados.

Enrique fecha os olhos.

Está próximo.

Quando o mais baixo procura seus lábios e deixa as línguas se tocarem, eles alcançam o ponto máximo.

Comunhão.

Amor.

* * *

Originalmente, o drabble a ser postado hoje se transformou num ficlet de quase 600 palavras. Assim, achei que ficaria muito fora da proposta coloca-lo aqui e de improviso esse texto surgiu.

Na antiga roma, havia três tipos de beijo. O osculum era o beijo amistoso dado entre amigos/conhecidos. O basium era demonstração de afeto e o suavium o beijo intenso dado aos/as amantes. Thank you, wikipédia!

**Camaleao**


	4. Poesia

Dia 04: poesia.

Majestics, Dark Bladers, sem avisos.

Have fun!

* * *

"Pessoal, tem um cara nos seguindo já há uns três quarteirões."

Os outros três viraram. Enrique franziu o cenho.

"Quem é esse cara?"

"Sei lá, deve ser um daqueles góticos esquisitos."

"Góticos esquisitos?!" a criatura se colocou numa pose exagerada de surpresa, fazendo sua capa rodar de maneira teatral. "Meu nome é Sanguinex. Como pode não se lembrar de mim, Johnny McGregor?! Você amaldiçoou meu irmãozinho e o transformou num lobisomem!"

O escocês olhou para Robert e então para os outros. A boca de todos tremeram na tentativa de segurar o riso.

"Lobisomem. Ok."

"Não ouse zombar, Oliver Polanski. Eu e meu grupo não daremos chances a vocês dessa vez!"

Da esquina atrás dele surgiu o resto do time em sua entrada triunfal. Fantasias de filmes de terror. Lobisomem, zumbi e múmia.

"Preparem-se!" Apontaram os disparadores e mantiveram-se em posição de ataque.

"Sejam quem for, acho que estão falando sério. Ninguém aponta uma beyblade pra mim desse jeito!"

O ruivo ia alcançar a Salamalyon no bolso do colete, mas foi impedido pelo braço de Robert.

"Esses caras não merecem uma luta, Johnny. Deixe isso comigo."

O alemão colocou-se na frente dos outros, imponente. Olhou fundo nas lentes de contato de Sanguinex.

"_Glücklicherweise kann der Mensch nur einen gewissen Grad des Unglücks fassen..."_

"Irmão, o que é isso?! Ele vai nos amaldiçoar novamente!" Lupinex arregalou os olhos.

"_...was darüber hinausgeht, vernichtet ihn oder läßt ihn gleichgültig."_

"Oh não! Não posso aguentar isso!" Zomb cobriu os olhos, como se visse uma luz cegante. Cenotaph largou o disparador no chão e saiu correndo, logo acompanhado pelos outros, numa fuga exagerada e teatral.

"Isso... Isso não acabou, Majestics! Os Dark Bladers terão a sua vingança!"

E o vampiro se juntou aos outros, deixando os europeus para trás.

O time piscou algumas vezes, digerindo aquela palhaçada.

"O que você disse a eles, Robert?" Enrique perguntou.

O capitão deixou surgir um sorriso nos lábios. Deu de ombros.

Tinha senso de humor.

"Goethe. Mas acho que nem todo gótico esquisito gosta de poesia, afinal."

* * *

_"Glücklicherweise kann der Mensch nur einen gewissen Grad des Unglücks fassen; was darüber hinausgeht, vernichtet ihn oder läßt ihn gleichgültig."_ Trecho de um livro de Goethe chamado As Afinidades Eletivas. "Felizmente, as pessoas podem compreender apenas um certo grau de infortunio. Qualquer coisa além disso as destroi ou as deixa indiferentes."

Apesar de não poder levar um time como os Dark Bladers a sério, não pude evitar. Me pergunto como é que os Majestics poderiam tê-los amaldiçoado, afinal. XD

**Camaleao**


	5. Força

Dia 05: Força

Sem avisos.

Have fun!

* * *

Com dinheiro não era difícil ter o Louvre só pra si ou conseguir a edição rara de um livro publicado há quase duzentos anos.

Poesia cara.

Paginas e telas que contam da textura das flores e do som do vento. Cores presas em papel. Comidas saborosas servidas em bandejas enfeitadas.

_Anéis de ataque bem afiados._

Ao brandir o florete, a Unicolyon toma a cuia de assalto e arrasta consigo um cenário de batalha.

Oliver comprime os olhos violetas e sorri.

A beyblade do adversário é muito bonita. Mas ele não pode fazer nada; assim como a Vênus de Milo, algumas coisas bonitas ficam melhores quebradas.

Giro.

Galope.

Estrondo.

O outro para – a Unicolyon continua.

Poesia forte.

_Não é lindo?_

* * *

Oliver era meu Majestic favorito quando vi a serie pela primeira vez. Não é necessário ser um brutamontes para ser forte, afinal.

**Camaleao**


	6. Inalcançável

Dia 06: Inalcançável

Enrique/Oliver, sem avisos.

Have fun!

* * *

Talvez o que mais me impressione nele seja a maneira natural com que aceita os elogios. Me impressiona sua confiança.

É natural para ele ser amado. Como poderia ser diferente?

A multidão grita seu nome, vibra com sua vitória. Seu rosto se levanta altivo e Oliver faz um gracejo cortês com seu florete em direção as arquibancadas.

Um jovem príncipe saído de uma pintura.

Delicado. Forte.

Para eles, inalcançável.

Dentro dos vestiários olho em todas as direções e verifico se Johnny e Robert não estão por perto.

Olivier está já está tirando a armadura. O elmo esquecido no chão.

Me aproximo por trás dele e meus braços se acomodam confortavelmente em sua cintura.

Sinto que ele sorri quando suas costas tocam meu peito.

A beleza inalcançável ali bem junto de mim.

"_Como fui?"_ Ele pergunta satisfeito, já esperando pela minha resposta.

Orgulhoso.

- E com razões para isso.

"_Perfetto."_

* * *

Pseudo continuação do drabble anterior. Acabei escrevendo depois de ler "Silêncio", postagem de quinta feira da Final Fairy. Apesar de um texto ter nada em em comum com o outro, acho fascinante como funcionam esses gatilhos de inspiração.

**Camaleao**


	7. Balão

Dia 07: Balão.

Enrique/Oliver, Lime.

Have fun!

* * *

Recuperando o folego e com o rosto rosado, ele me abraça contra seu peito.

Sinto seu coração bater tão rápido quanto o meu. Seus braços ainda tremem um pouco do esforço.

Meus olhos pesam, embora meu corpo esteja mais leve do que nunca.

Diferente do que se possa imaginar, Enrique não é do tipo que vira para o lado e cai em sono profundo.

Ao invés disso, ele me confessa seus sonhos.

_"Oliver."_ Ele chama suavemente, tirando uma mecha de cabelo rebelde da frente do meu rosto. _"Deveríamos comprar um balão."_

Não deixo de abrir um sorriso mole e incrédulo.

_"Sua família já tem um jato, pra que um balão?"_

_"A viagem é bem diferente. Sem todo aquele metal, sentindo o vento..."_

Tento imaginar. Ele continua.

_"Iriamos ver o por do sol antes de todo mundo. Será que daria para ir de Roma até Paris com ele?"_

Se existe algo em Enrique que não posso ignorar, é o modo natural com que me cativa. Não importa quão tola sua ideia, seu riso empolgado cria raízes em meu coração.

Meus olhos pesam.

_"...poderiamos pintá-lo com muitas cores...e..."_

Em seus braços, o sono me leva.

Fico feliz que de todas as pessoas no mundo ele tenha me escolhido.

* * *

E é isso. Italianos simplesmente não podem ficar sem falar. :)  
Essa poderia ser uma fic de despedida, já que esse é o ultimo dia do desafio. Ao invés disso, um drabble sobre balões e sonhos, afinal eu não gosto de despedidas.

Aos que acompanharam até aqui, fico feliz que tenham se apaixonado por esse ship. Eu me diverti bastante saindo da zona Russa e dando uma chance aos Majestics.

Jimmy Rin Lily Carroll, Final Fairy e Nêssa Hiwatari, obrigada pelo suporte e pelos reviews. Vejo vocês na cuia da proxima vez. :)

**Camaleao**


End file.
